


Smol and Sick

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Polyamory, and yes this can be a three way love thing so red and sans can love each other too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sans and Red take care of their sick, tiny love





	Smol and Sick

Sans had gotten them running, and Red was doing the chase part, both of them teleporting around to keep them going.

Red was just about to grab them, but they slipped out of his hand…by collapsing.

“babe?”

“buddy?” Sans ran over and looked over them with Red. “red, i think they’re sick. look at their face, it’s all rosy.”

Red picked them up, “i gotcha, babe, let’s get you to bed.”

They murmured and tried to fight off his hands, but it was useless. With heavy hearts, both the boys went up the stairs with the sick human.

—

The human doctor didn’t have much to say. It wasn’t that they had a serious illness for most humans, far from it. They….well, they just were so small it had overwhelmed them.

Sans was in charge of keeping them in bed, and Red did most of the fetch work, going to the pharmacy to get antibiotics and bringing food up for them and Sans. The three of them basically stayed in the bedroom for days.

“ya think they’re gonna make it?” Red murmured, watching their fitful sleep.

“the doctor said the medicine should help them fight it off but,” Sans’ eyelights were dim, “with them being so small, there’s no telling if they have enough determination to fight that hard.”

Red went quiet, stroking their hair with one finger, “Sans, what are we gonna do?”

“i dunno, red. i just dunno.” Sans drooped and dropped his head onto the bed sadly.

They both jerked when their human moved, delicately patting Sans’ head, “Silly…ehe…silly skelebones. I’m not….not gonna leave you two alone.”

Both of them grin, despite the worried tears in their sockets. “heya, kiddo. you had us worried,” Sans stays still, letting them stroke his skull.

“don’t scare us like that, babe.” Red sniffled and wiped his sockets.

“Sorry,” they smiled weakly. “but…I’m determined…to live a long life…with both of you.”

They both were overwhelmed with relief, but the tears didn’t stop. It was going to take weeks for them to stop treating them with kid gloves.

They didn’t mind though. Cuddles and pampering from their boys, anything they asked for. And once they were recovered, playing chase every day. It was more fun knowing that both of them were so dedicated.

Well, somewhat dedicated. They were a pair of lazybones after all. They would fall asleep during movies, forget they were supposed to do something, just little things. But that was Sans and Red for you. And they wouldn’t want them any other way.


End file.
